


Тот, который не я

by Jadaite



Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Alexander Lester Groshell/Jean Philippe de Shenny
Series: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни" (драбблы) - первый континент [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177157
Collections: Истории постояльцев таверны "У Барни"





	Тот, который не я

Перекрестье взглядов...

— Жан-Филипп.

— Не идёт.

— Совсем?

— Совсем.

— У меня их десять, выбирай любое: Жан-Батист Дени Генрих Карл Эдмонд Пьер Анри Людовик Филипп де Шенни.

— Анри.

— Твоё.

— Моё. Мой.

— Твой.

...перекрёсток судеб.

***

Если поцелуи, то укусы. Так, чтобы до крови.

Если брать, то безжалостно. Так, чтобы рыком блаженство.

Если отдаваться, то беззастенчиво. Так, чтобы до мольбы.

Предрассудки?! Чушь!

Один так давно забыл о них, что не помнит ни смысла, ни факта их существования в жизни.

Может ли другой помышлять о запретах, когда контроль над разумом и телом потерян?

Один не считает нужным сдерживаться, ибо получает всё, что пожелает.

Жестоко. Так, что до боли.

Непререкаемо. Так, что до приказов в подкорку.

Другой не способен сдерживаться, ибо отдаваться — его собственное желание.

Бесспорно. Так, что до потери себя.

Порывисто. Так, что чернотой вспыхивают глаза Благословенного.

Какие условности? Когда есть одна безусловность принадлежности друг другу.

Разделение прав на "да" и "ещё!".

И вовсе не музыка предвещает свидание, а грохот пушек, салютующих входящему в гавань кораблю.

И вовсе не важно, кто первый откроет объятия, как сильно обнимут руки, первый поцелуй будет неистов.

И вовсе не место играет роль, а время от тягостных расставаний до новых встреч.

***

— Алекс, ты параноик!

— Да, твою мать, я параноик, и поэтому ты поедешь в столицу только в сопровождении охраны. И точка.

— Алекс!

— Ты меня любишь?

Пауза.

— Это шантаж.

— Но ведь работает.

***

_ Смотреть со стороны на себя, который не "я" — горько. _

Цена ошибки — голова. Что может угрожать первой шпаге Империи, лучшему дипломату Королевства и герцогу в столице? Ничто. Условная неприкосновенность — иллюзия для спокойствия, о том, что она нереальна, не следует забывать никому. Отпустить охрану и отправиться к своему старому другу, чтобы очнуться в знакомых застенках Инквизиции.

_ Смотреть со стороны на себя, который не "я" — дико. _

Таверна "У Барни" с извечной надписью "Рямонт" на входной двери. Сесть за один из дальних столиков так, чтобы не быть замеченным. И с каждым часом посетителей всё больше.

_ Смотреть со стороны на себя, который не "я" — больно. _

Дверь распахивается, и обитатели замирают, всматриваясь в вошедшего.

— Ну, чего все замерли, как неродные?!

— Меченый, а де Шенни ещё нет. На шею бросаться некому, — белозубо улыбается эльф.

— Валет, завидуешь, что ли, понять никак не могу? Смотри, Сабельщик узнает — уши-то поотрезает.

Он проходит внутрь, как к себе домой. Он везде у себя дома.

— Алекс, — тихо шепчут губы бледного человека, сидящего за одним из столов, — Алекс, — повторяет он раз за разом, но слишком тихо. Не услышать через гомон собравшихся.

Александр Гросхелл Лестер Меченый практически неуязвим, и дело не в том, что он отличается особой силой или бессмертен, а в том, что у него почти нет слабостей. Только одна — та, на которой и решила сыграть Матерь-Церковь, чтобы вывести наконец-то его фигуру из игры.

_ Тот "я", который не "я", и моё — не моё поведение. _

_ И удивление в таких родных глазах. _

***

— Алекс…

Сталь к горлу. Чёрные подчиняющие глаза. Сила и Воля — суть Благословенный.

— Кто ты?

— Анри.

Удивление, и нет, не ослабла хватка.

— А-алекс… просто береги себя. Он — не я.

— Докажи.

Колебание, и нет, не ослаб контроль.

— У меня десять имён. Выбирай любое...

— Анри?

Хватка ослабла, сильные руки обняли, прижали к себе крепко.

***

Вернуть тело, расстроить интриги Церкви — сложно для кого угодно, только не для них: тандема интригана и дипломата.

— Алекс, я поеду на второй континент.

— Под охраной!

— Хорошо.

— И это не обсуждается!

— Хорошо.

— Я не хочу повторения!

— Алекс! Ты меня слышишь?! Я сказал "хорошо"!


End file.
